The Time They Got Together
by BiOfTheTiger
Summary: Okay, so it wasn't exactly unusual for Deanna to wake up in bed with someone and have no recollection of what had happened last night. What made it unusual was the fact that it was a guy. Even worse: it was a guy she knew. When she rolled over and saw CAS, well...she kinda went crazy.


Okay, so it wasn't exactly unusual for Deanna to wake up in bed with someone and have no recollection of what had happened last night. What made it unusual was the fact that it was a guy. Even worse: it was a guy she knew. When she rolled over and saw CAS, well...she kinda went batshit. It took a moment, but when her brain processed it she let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a scream and ended up scaring herself into falling off the bed. Before she could start hyperventilating, she threw on her clothes and ran outside to jump into Baby. Yes, because running away from her problems while blasting Metallica always worked. After she almost crashed into a tree because she was so hopelessly mindfucked, she pulled over onto the shoulder. She ran her hands through her short hair.

"Water. I need water."

What she really needed was Hunter Helper, but her stock of that was in the trunk and she was not up to walking at the moment. She turned around to get a bottle of water out of the back seat, and a pair of silky, green boxers was staring her in the face.

"How in the hell..?" she muttered, hanging them off her finger. She sniffed them, and the distinct smell of sex was definitely there. She flung the garment off her finger with a grimace and continued looking for the water. Finally finding a bottle, she downed it in three gulps, and then leaned back and tried to remember something-ANYTHING-from last night.

Deanna let out a grunt as she dug her shovel into the grave. Her good-for-nothing little brother was "keeping watch" while she did all the hard work. While she zoned out, she didn't even notice she had hit the coffin.

"Sam!" she called up to her brother.

"Hit it?" said Sam as he came up six feet above Deanna's head.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, Bitchsquatch. Help me up." Sam grabbed Deanna's hand and pulled her out of the grave.

"You know, Dee, I offered you help an hour ago."

She opened her mouth to argue, and then realized maybe Sam was right. "Whatever. Bitch," Deanna teased, as lovingly as possible when she was pulling a spider out of her hair.

"Jerk," Sam responded, pouring the last of the gasoline on the body and throwing on the lighter. The Winchesters watched the body burn for a while to make sure they had succeeded and then turned around to walk back to the car.

They were halfway over there when a gravelly voice came from behind saying, "Hello, Deanna."

Deanna did not jump five feet in the air, oh hell no. "Jesus, Cas! Man, you gotta stop that!"

The angel blinked. "I apologize. How was your hunt?"

Deanna put her hands on her hips. "Horrible. We both died tragic deaths. How do you think it went Cas?"

Cas cocked his head in a totally not cute at all way. "I thought it was human custom to ask how the day was...is that not tradition anymore?"

The hunter sighed. "No, Cas, it's...it's fine. The hunt was easy. Thanks for asking." She walked around to the driver's side of her Baby and hopped in, turning on the stereo. She caught a glimpse of Cas in the rear view, and apparently he saw her too because he smiled.

They went on looking at each other like that until Sam cleared his throat and said," So are you guys gonna keep making goo-goo eyes or are we gonna go back to the motel?"

Deanna punched him on the arm. "First of all, we were not…'making goo-goo eyes at each other.' Second, I can and will kick your ass."

Sam had the nerve to chuckle. "Yeah, whatever."

Deanna raised an eyebrow and cranked up the stereo to the exact volume that drove Sammy bonkers. Then they got the hell out of the cemetery and got to The Hawaiian Tiki Motel, which they had the fortune to be guests at.

Dee parked the car and turned around to face Castiel. "Hey, Cas, I'm just gonna clean up and hit a bar, so you can-" The flapping of wings cut her off.

She turned off the car and sighed. "Don't bother saying goodbye."

Deanna got out of the Impala and walked over to her room, then turned around to face her brother. "Dude, you should probably get your own room."

Sam made a face. "You're disgusting."

"You're just grumpy 'cause you can't get laid," Deanna said as she closed the door, seeing a glimpse of the finger before the lock clicked. She sauntered into the bathroom and stripped, turning on the water. One of the perks of not having Sammy in the room: Dee didn't have to take a cold shower after Sam spent 45 minutes shampooing his mane. She got into the shower and watched the dirt spiral down the drain. She was in the middle of washing her hair, and her mind drifted to Cas, as usual. She closed her eyes and imagined him in the shower with her. Him washing her hair, gentle hands massaging her. Maybe they would travel down her neck and around to her chest and- Deanna's eyes flew open.

"Shower time is over, Winchester," she told herself, turning off the water. As she dried herself off and put on her clothes, she realized it was only 7:30, which was way too early to be going to a bar, so she laid on her bed and turned on the TV. And would you look at that- Dr. Sexy M.D. was on. Deanna smirked and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. She had seen this episode before. It was the one where a patient comes in and needs CPR, and then Dr. Sexy bangs her in the elevator. As she watched, Deanna daydreamed about going into Doctor Sexy's hospital...maybe she would get taken care of in the elevator...looking into his blue eyes, laying kisses down his jawline...and then she stopped, because didn't Doctor Sexy have BROWN eyes? She shook it off, because he was a dude nonetheless, and Deanna was strictly into chicks. She watches a few more reruns, and then it was 9, which was prime slut time at most bars. She went on out to the Impala and -_surprise_- a certain angel was waiting for her in the back seat.

"Hello Deanna."

She started the car.

"Hey Cas. Look if you don't mind, I-"

"-was going to a place that serves alcoholic beverages. I understand. I was hoping to join you."

Deanna thought it over for a minute. "Sure, why not. You deserve to get laid, Cas."

"That was...not my intention."

She turned into the parking lot of some typical craphole bar. "Well then, this is not gonna be very much fun for you." Deanna got out of the car, expecting Cas to go back Upstairs, but he just followed her.

"You still coming?" she asked.

"Yes. I stated that, 'getting laid' was not my intention. I didn't say it didn't spark interest."

Deanna smiled and rubbed her hands together. "Alright, Cas! Ready to lose your virginity, buddy?"

The angel narrowed his eyes. "I believe so."

"Welcome to Whoreland, where your wildest wet dreams can come true," she said, opening the doors to the bar. She smiled as she ordered drinks for the two of them, but she felt slightly disappointed that Cas was just giving himself away like that. He was thousands of years old, and he was handing his v-card to some whore? Deanna shook her head, nursing the whiskey in front of her. Whatever. It was no big deal. It was his choice. What did she expect? For him to have sex with her? _Yes._ She mentally flipped herself off for thinking that and started looking over at the girls in the bar. They were all alright, so she settled on a blonde a few stools down. Deanna got into super seductive mode, went over to the girl (Amy, as she later found out) bought a few drinks and then...

"Son of a bitch." Deanna reached for another bottle of water, found one, and downed that one too. She had a pounding headache, she was exhausted, but most of all she wanted explanations. But, true to the Winchester way, she got what she wanted least.

"Hello, Deanna."

Deanna looked the other way and mumbled a hello.

"You're feeling ill. Let me help you."

She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say 'Don't touch me,' his fingers were on her forehead and there went her headache and fatigue. She blinked a few times. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You can't remember," Cas said, with a hint of...disappointment?

"No, not really. Look, Cas I'm-"

He cut her off with, "I can help you remember," and there were the fingers to the forehead again, cleaning up her memories. And then she was reliving it like a dream.

She was making her best bedroom eyes at...Abby, was it? No, Amy. Yeah, it was Amy. Probably. Whatever, all she knew was that she had successfully gotten this chick drunk (and okay, maybe she was a _teeeeeny_ bit tipsy too) and was ready to get back to the motel. And she would've gotten it too, if it weren't for the Cockblock of the Lord she'd managed to drag along.

"We need to leave, Deanna."

"No. Amy and I need to leave. You need to fly back up to the clouds and play your harp, Freathers. Heh. Freathers."

He clenched his jaw.

"Deanna."

"Whaaaaat?" Deanna groaned. Cas clenched his jaw again and touched her forehead and then they were angel transported outside, next to the car.

"What the hell, Cas?" Deanna shouted into his face.

"I was a little busy back there!"

"You had become inebriated."

"Yeah, that's kinda the point Cas! You get drunk, take a girl back to your motel, and get laid! Why didn't you just do that? I thought that was the plan!"

He looked down at the pavement. "She wouldn't pay attention to me."

It took a lot of willpower not to facepalm at the moment. "Then you make her pay attention to you, Cas."

"How?" Cas gave her the puppy dog eyes that Deanna fell for every damn time.

"I don't know, Cas. Do something crazy. Be reckless. That's why you usually get drunk first, so that-"

She was cut off by Cas pressing his lips against hers. There was no way Deanna was believing he was a virgin, or even an angel, because the force that he was putting into that kiss was nothing pure at all. She couldn't say she fought it, because she grabbed his tie in one hand and his hair in the other and kissed him back, and she may or may not have slipped her tongue into his mouth. They kept it up until they, or, Deanna at least, had to come up for air. And she wished she had a camera, because Cas was a beautiful sight. His hair was even worse than usual, pulled around by her hands. His pupils were so big Deanna contemplated grabbing the holy water, and his lips were red and swollen. She stared up at him, catching her breath.

"Was that too reckless?" He asked, sounding even more wrecked than usual.

Deanna couldn't help but laugh. "Get in the car," she demanded. He went for the backseat but Deanna shook her head. "You get shotgun tonight, buddy."

He swallowed and nodded, getting into the car. Deanna drove at Hunter Emergency Speed, which is exactly the speed limit, and rushed back to the motel. As soon as they were in the doorway of the room, Cas wasted no time lifting her up and putting her back against the wall. And proceeding to kiss her. Not very gently, but she couldn't care less. And then it wasn't long before she was rolling her hips and breathing, "Cas." He carried her over to the bed and placed her on her back and then kissed down her jaw and her collarbone. After that, everything was electric. His hands traveling down her spine, the way they seamlessly moved together, and they way that they pressed up against each other and fell asleep.

Deanna awoke back in her beloved car, Cas sitting next to her. She couldn't bear to look at him. She buried her face in her hands.

"Deanna? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Cas. I'm just really sorry." There was a moment of nothing, so she looked up at him.

His eyebrows were knitted together with worry. "Deanna...I showed you that memory selfishly. I suppose I was hoping it would make you happy. I apologize. I will leave now."

"Wait, Cas!"

He looked at her. "You...you don't regret it?" Deanna asked, and apparently it was her turn to cock her head.

"No Deanna. Do you?"

There was a pause, and then she shook her head. "No. I don't."

He smiled sheepishly. "I was actually hoping, Deanna, that we could do that again sometime soon."

Deanna rolled down her window. "Now works for me."


End file.
